Andrew Nansen
is a member of the Black Order and the Branch Head of the Oceanian Branch. Appearance Andrew is a tall, fair-haired man who, like his fellow Branch Heads, wears the long, white coat bearing the silver crosses and the Rose Cross badge that signifies his status within the Order. Personality Andrew seems to be an aloof person, despite his position. When faced with Inspector Malcolm C. Lvellie's anger, he merely remarks that the man is as "intense as ever," and when Bak Chang and Renny Epstain get into an argument in the cafeteria about Allen Walker, he nonchalantly points out that Allen helped the "traitor," Suman Dark, all while inspecting a piece of food on his fork with disinterest. Personal Statistics History Plot , Bak Chang and Andrew at the meeting.]]Andrew is first introduced during Lvellie's meeting with the other Black Order Branch Heads and the Generals after two of the latter have returned from their mission in Japan. When Lvellie indirectly threatens General Cross Marian, Andrew is one of those cowering in fear of the Inspector, remarking that he is "as intense as ever" to BakD.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 136, Page 135. When the Lvellie proposes using the Ark and Bak protests, saying that they should study it more, Andrew points out that Bak has already been using it, resulting in Bak shoving his hand into Andrew's face and calling him a "runt"D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 136, Page 138, and when Lvellie questions Cross about his knowledge of the Fourteenth, Andrew is one of many who is confusedD.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 136, Page 143. Later, when Andrew is eating with Bak and Renny in the cafeteria, Allen comes up in a conversation, with Bak wondering why everyone is so tense and Andrew answering that everyone is talking about AllenD.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 138, Page 168. When Renny points out that the personnel have noted that Allen's Sword of Exorcism looks like the The Earl's sword and that Allen's arm may not be real Innocence, Bak becomes furious. As they fight, Renny tries to calm Bak down by pointing out that the rumors will probably die down, but Andrew points out that Allen had helped Suman, who is being viewed as a traitor after killing so many people. Andrew then grimly states that if a rift forms in the Order while they're on the brink of war, things could become disastrousD.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 138, Page 169. Andrew then joins Renny and Bak as they make their way to Laboratory Five, where the Akuma Egg is being contained. Johnny Gill intercepts them, asking them to leave, and as he does Andrew impales Johnny with a speared whip just before he slowly morphs into another form; the female Noah Lulu Bell, who has apparently used Andrew's body to invade the European Branch. At about the same time, Cross' bodyguards return from retrieving several items for the General (including some very expensive wine). When their gondola runs into something underwater, one of the guards reaches in and fishes the obstruction out, said obstruction turning out to be the corpse of Andrew NansenD.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 139, Page 8. Trivia *Andrew's interests include equestrianism, he likes roses and dislikes unattractive thingsD.Gray-man -Gray Ark- Fan Book, Chapter 3, Page 105. *It is unclear exactly at which moment Andrew was killed and thus at which moment Lulu Bell took his place. It can be assumed though that he at least make it through to the headquarters, otherwise Lulu Bell wouldn't have hidden his body in the waterways. References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Australian Characters